mieux
by ailleurs
Summary: LeeSaku. Set after the Preliminary Chuunin Exams.


Set after the Preliminary Chuunin Exams

* * *

She was the first person he saw when he was let out of the hospital. She was sitting by the lobby, fiddling with the ends of her hair, deep in thought.

He had never seen someone so beautiful.

Perhaps he was exaggerating, but at that moment, seeing her so unguarded, so lost in her own world, he truly thought so. He hobbled towards her, hope blooming in his heart that she came for him.

"Sakura-san?" he asked softly. Her head snapped up at his voice before her face broke into a smile. Heart pounding, he gave her a wide grin. "What are you doing here on this beautiful day?" She stood up, and he realised that she wasn't wearing her ninja gear. Her white sundress wasn't short by any means, but he found it hard not to let his eyes linger.

"I came here for you, of course!" she said, smiling. She bent down to pick up a bouquet of flowers and he felt tears threatening to fall down his cheeks at her gesture. She looked startled at seeing his expression. "Lee-san, are you okay?" He nodded vigorously before accepting the flowers.

"I did not think you would be here, Sakura-san," he admitted. She rubbed the back of her head in a gesture reminiscent of her teammate.

"Your team wanted to visit, but um, I asked if I could monopolise you…for the mean time," she added hastily. He couldn't believe his ears – that Sakura-san would want to spend time with him like this…the tears started to stream down his cheeks, too overwhelmed with an unfamiliar ache in his heart. Sakura looked panicked. "Are you alright? Does your leg hurt? Should I call for someone?" He should his head and hastily wiped his tears away.

"I apologize," he said, smiling. "I am just…I am just happy. You have made me very happy, Sakura-san." She turned red at his words and bit her lip.

"W-Well," she stammered, furiously willing her blush to go away. "Should we leave now? I'd like to treat you to dinner." His surprise was etched on his face and she laughed. "To celebrate your hospital discharge, I mean." He glanced at the flowers, and he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed by her words. She had already done far too much.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a grin. They walked towards a small restaurant close to the hospital and Sakura smiled as an old lady offered them the menu. He watched her eyes scanned the list, worrying her lips and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful," he blurted out. She glanced at him, eyes wide and her cheeks suffusing with colour. He scrambled for words. His heart was aching again, almost painfully. "Forgive me. I know that I am overzealous and enthusiastic about everything, but it is in my nature to feel with all my heart. I…" his fists clenched because she needed to know. "Perhaps I was naïve in thinking it was love at first sight when we met, but I like you, Sakura-san. I really do. You are kind and smart and you care for your team. I-" he was cut off by the old woman who had walked back towards them.

"What can I get you?" she asked kindly. He hung his head, trying to calm his pounding heart. She took their order and left. The silence was deafening.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly. He looked up, surprised. "I don't think I'm half the person you just described, but…thank you." She bit her lip before continuing. "I never got to thank you for saving my life back…back in the Forest of Death. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." The old woman came back with their orders and they ate in companionable silence.

"I do not deserve your thanks," he finally said, staring at his untouched food. "I promised to protect you and yet I lost to them. And now…" he stared at his crutches leaning against the wall and sighed deeply. "I want to protect you, Sakura-san. I want to keep protecting you-" She leaned over the table and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Thank you, Lee-san," she said, face red but determined, dropping her hand after she was sure he wouldn't interrupt. "But I can't allow that." His eyes widened.

"What-?"

"I don't want to be protected anymore," she explained. "I want to be stronger, so I can protect the people important to me. So I can stand on the same ground as you." He stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

Maybe he was.

* * *

**AN. **I don't think I'm back in the fandom yet (gosh, this is my upload after what? two years?) (and also like wow, i have no idea what the manga is up to now otl i'm so busy with uni) but I wrote this a few years a go and just realised that I never uploaded it here. Back when I used to have a tumblr, this was dedicated to someone ehehe :) I'm sorry if it's not that good uwuu

Hope you guys enjoyed this (: Reviews would be awesome


End file.
